


【毒埃】Lost And Found（R18）

by GodandJoker



Category: Venom/毒液
Genre: M/M, 触手 微剧情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodandJoker/pseuds/GodandJoker
Summary: 想象的剧情线是Venom从爆炸中保护Eddie后的那段时间





	【毒埃】Lost And Found（R18）

Eddie,Eddie......Eddie!  
脑海中传来的声音将Eddie从那沾染恶臭的被窝中唤醒，汗水在不知不觉中打湿了床单，大口大口喘着粗气从床上下来，以醉醺醺的步伐踩着身下脏乱冲进厕所，突然间的一个中心不稳害他差点摔倒，还好手掌撑住了镜子，只可惜镜片因这撞击开出了几条裂缝，但Eddie的注意力不在这些上，只顾着扯开自己的衬衫，充满红丝与疲惫的眼瞳看向镜中，他在心中无数次叫着那个名字，可镜子里除了那个凌乱颓废的自己之外没有任何事物。  
【Goodbye,Eddie】  
“Fuck!”脑海中不知不觉回忆起Venom对他说的最后一句话，忍不住骂了一句，好似这样就可以阻止心底不知从而起的悲伤，他靠着洗漱台缓缓坐下，缩成一团想逃避这个活生生的现实，这个Venom已经不在了的现实。  
自跟自家共生体分开后，他回到了原来平平淡淡的生活，只是好似身边一切的乐趣都随着Venom的离开一块带走了，这与之前跟Annie分开不同，他总觉得身边少了什么东西，或许是那种安全感没有了，或许是孤独，更或许的是心少了一半，但无论是什么，这都让他十分不好受，他拒绝了一切，无论是公司的招聘还是Annie和她现男友丹的好意，现在的他，什么都不想去干也不想去想，任自己颓废。  
在杂乱的衣柜中翻出一件较为干净的卫衣，习惯性将双手插入卫衣的口袋之中，出门沿着每天经过的道路走向那家便利店，今天也遇见了在便利店收保护费的家伙，不知出于什么原因，他问上前试图阻止，但鉴于对方手中有武器这一点，他还是退了一步，而这退一步的下场就是被揍了一顿，但这还不算是今天最惨的。  
“嘿，兄弟，我觉得我们可以和平的，唔！”阴暗狭窄的小巷里，几个年轻小混混将Eddie堵在这个狭窄的地方，其中一人拿着枪将枪口抵在Eddie的后脑勺上，让他不敢轻举妄动，只好紧紧地将脸贴在冰冷肮脏的砖墙上，真他妈糟透，这是Eddie内心的想法，更糟的是这些人他们要的是钱，而他身上仅剩的几美元被之前那个收“保护费”的一并带走了。“等，我是真的没钱了，不信你们可以来搜一下，我保证没说慌。”然而，当这几个家伙确定了他身上没财物后，他们反倒是更来气了，将Eddie踹到地上开始一顿痛扁，Eddie不知道这几个家伙是发了什么疯，总之他听到了保险栓扳下的声音，这几个家伙真是疯子！他疯狂地挣扎，可依旧挣脱不了几个人的束缚，这种恐惧使他害怕，火花响起的那一刻，他反射性地叫出了那个使他有安全感名字。  
“Venom！”  
“We are here.”  
忽然之间，陌生而又熟悉的声音在脑海中响起，他不知道这是不是幻听，总之下一刻他失去了意识。  
............  
睁开双眼，不是医院白色天花板也不是小巷的黑夜，而是每天睡前在家里见到的景象，而且身上没有任何的痛楚，仿佛之前的事就是他做的梦，难道是。  
“Venom?”  
房间内安静如初，Eddie带着失望开始怀疑之前就只是一场梦，搓把自己那带胡渣的脸，扯过被子一把盖住头继续睡。不到一会儿，Eddie就发觉到不对劲，比如当他睡得舒适想翻个身时，后背像是被粘在了床上，无论怎么挣扎也挣脱不了。  
“Venom？是你吗？”  
“.......”  
依旧是没有任何回应，Eddie不知道自己是怎么回事的，但他就敢认定Venom在，这可能是男人的直觉。  
“啊~没寄生虫的日子真舒适。”Eddie开始试探。  
“我不是寄生虫！道歉！”上钩了。  
眨眼间，黑色的液体窜出Eddie的身体汇聚成一个漆黑恐怖的怪物，愤怒地盯着他，仿佛下一刻就会张开那血盆大口咬下来。然而此时的Eddie，看着身前的黑色怪物，眼角开始有些泛红，突然，他伸开双手将Venom紧紧地搂住，同时Venom也被Eddie这反应给弄得有些懵，但这也只是片刻，因为他知道Eddie的想法。  
“Eddie，你想我们了。”  
“......没有，只是...有些惊讶你还活着，等，Venom？！”  
冰冷的液体从四周攀上Eddie的身子，不知是有意还是无意地滑过那些相对敏感的区域，惹得Eddie整个人一颤，那些黑色液体将他的手粘在床头，化形的Venom强硬地分开Eddie的双腿挤了进去，庞大的身躯将Eddie笼罩着，那双白色渗人的眼睛把身下人盯得死死的，但接下来它就没有继续动作，因为它在等待Eddie的回应。  
身体因为Venom而动不了，但他对这种即将被吞噬的状态没有任何的反感，静静地看着身前的寄生体，他好像知道了Venom想做什么，从正常角度讲他的性取向是正常的，可是面前的这个不正常打破了他的正常生活，让他在不知不觉中就离不开这个寄生体了。  
“Venom。”  
........  
“哈...嗯，那里...不行...”衣物凌乱的散落在地板上，漆黑的屋子被床头微弱的灯光照出暖色，Eddie双手紧紧扯着床被，眉头紧皱，那双泛蓝的眼瞳带上了一层雾气，喘气声与那低沉的呻吟混杂在一起，他的性器被黑色液体包围着，几条黑色液体形成几个小小的吸盘，吸附在那挺立上，而最让Eddie脸上发烫的是他那“从未用过”的地方此时此刻正被开发着，几条小小的黑色液体正向着深处探索，它们吸附着那红润的肉壁，将里面不断地扩张开来。突然，当它们探索到深处的某一点时，Eddie整个身子一颤口中发出高昂的呻吟。  
“啊！哈啊...别...”小小的黑色液体汇聚成一条用力顶撞那处凸点，刺激得Eddie身体开始颤抖，并忍不住地将身子蜷缩起来，美妙的声音接连不断的地从唇中泄露出去，强烈的快感刺激得他两眼有些发黑，差点就忍不住了。突然间黑色液体退了出去，这倒是让他放松了下，可是没想到紧接着有什么硬物抵在了那隐私处，这让迷迷糊糊的Eddie疑惑地将视线挪到那下方，直到看见自己寄生体的下方那某种熟悉但相对于自己的又大很多的东西，他开始惊慌地挣扎了起来，“NONO...不可能的，太大了，进不去的，会裂开的，唔！”粗糙的长舌将Eddie那吵闹的嘴堵上，刮搜着那可口的津液，深喉被触碰时的搔痒和呕吐感让Eddie眼角发红，那舌上此起彼伏的小刺更是让Eddie感到麻木喘不过气。与此同时，趁着注意力被转移，Venom将Eddie翻个身，以后入式毫不留情地将那巨物顶入了被开阔好的蜜穴之中，顶撞开柔软的肉壁，直直地撞到深处的温暖之地，深处被撞开，巨物在体内剧烈顶撞抽插让Eddie的呼吸紊乱，因口腔也被占领，津液不断地从嘴角顺着脸颊流下，与此同时，眼眸中终于包不住的生理盐水也随着脸颊流下，绯红的脸颊，失神的双眼，一切在Venom看来都是那么美味，足以让Venom上瘾的程度，收回侵略口腔的长舌，化出更多的黑色液体攀附在Eddie的肌肤上和各个地方，将这副身躯产生的任何液体都吸收干净，连断断续续出来的白色液体都吃得干干净净，但这好似还满足不了Venom，几条小液体顺着柱身进入到马眼之中，顺着尿道进入深处，故意吸附着尿道向下闯入，这对于Eddie来说毫无疑问都是从未体验过的，剧烈的快感和一些痛楚从下方传来，而Venom又坏心眼地狠狠顶向那处凸点，疯狂席卷而来的快感刺激着Eddie。  
“哈...哈啊！Venom,不行，让我射，唔嗯！”正是因为Venom,全身上下所有的敏感点都被发现并进攻着，尿道被堵住，疯狂的快感让Eddie感觉自己的睾丸快爆炸了，着急地环上Venom的颈脖，主动亲吻上那凹凸不平的软舌，这举动更是让身下的抽插变得更为剧烈，在Eddie要高潮时，巨物狠狠地撞向深处软肉，抽出堵住尿道的黑色液体，一股白色直接喷射出来，因为忍得太久了，大量的白色粘稠液体散落在Eddie身躯上，但这很快都被Venom吃得一干二净，而Eddie则是因为太过疲惫倒在Venom怀中昏睡了过去。  
第二天清晨。  
“........”  
“Venom...”  
“........”  
“从明天起巧克力的量减半。”  
“No!!!!!”


End file.
